By way of background, various types of clamping-type security locks have been used to secure removable tailgates on trucks and other vehicles. Such locks commonly include a band or other clamping element that clamps over a structure to be secured (such as a tailgate hinge cup). The clamping element is attached to a locking mechanism that can be opened in order to release the clamping element during lock installation, and which can thereafter be closed to capture the clamping element so that it cannot be removed from the structure on which the lock is installed
U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,512, which issued Apr. 16, 2013 and is entitled “Universal Adjustable Security Lock for Truck Tailgates and Other Clamping Applications,” is directed to a security lock for clamping a structure that includes a lock housing having a barrel portion that supports an adjustable band-type clamp. The clamp is adjustable using a lock screw that rotates in the housing. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,512 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.